Considerações sobre o casamento
by Vitanuova
Summary: Após impor o casamento de Philippe com a Princesa Palatina, Louis acena ao irmão com uma proposta tentadora. Acontecimentos pós 2ª temporada
1. Chapter 1

Versailles não me pertence. As histórias são apenas divertimento. E as personagens seguem os perfis da série e não sendo exatamente fiéis aos documentos históricos.

* * *

Chegara da frente de combate. Havia recebido uma carta inesperada do Chevalier de Lorraine dizendo que a esposa havia tido um incidente de risco. Aquilo o deixou em alerta. Ordinariamente era ela quem lhe escrevia. A correspondência do Chevalier era menos numerosa e de estilo bem objetivo.

Aliás, as cartas da Princesa Palatina revelaram a Philippe mais uma qualidade que ele sequer suspeitara na mulher: escrevia de maneira saborosa, extremamente divertida. Ela sentia prazer em escrever e, apesar de jovem, estava se tornando boa nisso. As cartas dela tinham sido mais do que um alento no front, tinham sido um prazer inesperado. Ela contava o cotidiano da corte, com irreverência mesclada à uma fina ironia, deixando o espírito de Monsieur mais leve. Outra coisa divertida é que ela não poupava nem a si mesma, registrando incidentes divertidos ou até mesmo ridículos que ela mesma protagonizara devido à sua inexperiência na corte francesa. As cartas de Liselotte faziam com que ele ficasse à noite rindo sozinho, relembrando o que ela havia narrado com bom humor e ligeireza. Para sua sorte ela era um espírito prático, pouco propenso à melancolia.

O Chevalier viera esperá-lo na entrada do palácio, muito elegante num traje cor de vinho, acompanhado por Bontemps, o valete do rei. Aquela associação era um tanto inusitada. Mas, de qualquer forma o que mais importava era ver o rosto amado depois de uma longa ausência. Voltar para o Chevalier era talvez a melhor parte de voltar para casa. Mas lembrou-se dos seus deveres. Ele tinha muitos agora.

-O que houve com a minha esposa?-perguntou, assim que apeou do cavalo.

O Chevalier parecia meio paralisado. Não parecia seguro do que falar. Então, foi Bontemps quem respondeu, com a sua costumeira urbanidade. Tinha veneração por Louis, e parte dessa afeição se estendia a Philippe.

-Sua Alteza andou indisposta, mas agora está bem, Monsieur. O rei acionou seu médico particular e ela está sendo supervisionada diariamente. No momento, está tudo sob controle.

-E o meu filho?-Philippe não sabia a razão, mas tinha a certeza íntima de que aquele bebê seria um menino.

Bontemps olhou para o Chevalier, que pareceu despertar do torpor.

-Estável. -disse o Chevalier de Lorraine.

-Vamos logo vê-la...

-O rei espera Vossa Alteza, assim que for possível.

Philippe não disse nada. Ele e o Chevalier seguiram direto para os aposentos de Madame.

* * *

Ela estava deitada na cama. Usava uma camisola enfeitada com fitas azuis. O azul era sua cor favorita. Estava lendo um livro quando eles chegaram. Ela pousou-o no colo. Philippe sorriu interiormente, a obra era _**Gargantua,**_ de Rabelais. Devia ser uma provação para uma criatura tão dinâmica ficar largada numa cama fazendo repouso obrigatório. Philippe sentou-se na beira da cama, pegou sua mãozinha e beijou-a quase cerimoniosamente. Ela estava sorridente e bem disposta como ele a deixara, mas ventre redondo já estava bastante grande. Ele também sorriu, buscando ser gentil e compreensivo como alguém no estado dela merecia. Ao contrário de Henriette, Liselotte fazia com que ele se sentisse sempre alguém melhor.

-Como está, minha cara?

Se ela estivera aflita ou desanimada, sua postura não deixava transparecer. O Chevalier de Lorraine estava de pé, aos pés do leito, abraçado a uma das colunas de sustentação do dossel. Se estava enciumado, disfarçou bem.

-Estou bastante bem, Philippe, não sei por que esse drama todo. Foi só uma indisposição. -ela disse isso e olhou de relance para o Chevalier de Lorraine, que continuou calado.

Philippe olhou de um para o outro. Percebeu que durante a sua ausência eles haviam desenvolvido um certo grau de cumplicidade e que estavam lhe escondendo algo. Mas não quis questioná-la para evitar qualquer emoção.

-O bebê está bem?

O olhar de Liselotte se iluminou.

-Sim, está. Ele se mexe o tempo todo. Promete ser um grande chutador.

Philippe achou coincidência Liselotte se referir ao bebê no masculino. Parece que ela também acreditava que seria um garoto.

-É verdade. O doutor falou que a criança chuta muito. -falou o Chevalier. Era a primeira vez que ele sorria. Philippe estava quase assombrado.

Pôs-se de pé e beijou-lhe a raiz dos cabelos.

-Vou tomar um banho e depois falar com meu irmão. Mais tarde conversaremos com calma, e aí poderá me contar tudo.

Saiu do apartamento da esposa satisfeito consigo mesmo, pois havia se comportado bem. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que sabia extrair o melhor das pessoas.

* * *

Entraram no quarto de Philppe. Abraçaram-se com força. Sentiam muita falta um do outro. A presença de Philippe era uma realidade, após tanto tempo. Trocaram um longo beijo.

-Estava morto de saudades...

-Eu também, Mignonette...

Seguiram para o quarto de banho. Philipe começou a se despir.

-O que vocês estão me escondendo?-tentou parecer casual.

O Chevalier olhou-o com uma expressão melancólica. Mas guardar segredos não era mesmo seu forte.

-Sua esposa sentiu tonturas e depois teve um sangramento forte. Achamos que ela iria perder a criança. Mas o rei tomou as providências necessárias. Disponibilizou todos os recursos para que ela ficasse bem.

-E por que você está com essa cara?

-Bom, apesar de ser uma situação difícil para mim, eu tentei cuidar da sua esposa da melhor forma possível, como você me pediu, mas o rei ...bem, é difícil de explicar...

-Não sei se estou entendendo...

-Acho que para ele é meio indecente, ou talvez pouco compreensível, você ir para a guerra e confiar a sua esposa grávida ao seu amante.

Philippe ficou nu e entrou na banheira. A sensação era ótima. O Chevalier encheu uma taça de vinho e entregou a ele. Ele sorveu um gole lento, desses que permitem saborear o bouquet.

-Há muito deixei de me importar com o que o meu irmão pensa. De qualquer forma, agradeço. Sei que não deve ter sido fácil para você cuidar dela.

O Chevalier estava perto da porta. Apoiou-se no batente e disse com aquela sua maneira inesperada de ser.

-Não, por estranho que pareça, foi até prazeroso. Ela me permitiu... participar. Posso ter minhas restrições a Madame, mas ela é leal. Joga limpo e nunca tenta me excluir da sua vida, muito pelo contrário.

Saiu em seguida, deixando Philippe surpreso. Era a primeira vez na vida em que concebia um projeto envolvendo pessoas e ele parecia não desandar logo de início.


	2. Chapter 2

Impecavelmente vestido de azul, Philippe foi ver o irmão. Encontrou-o aparentemente bem disposto. O rei abriu um grande sorriso para recebê-lo. Mostrava-se totalmente interessado e bastante afetuoso. Philippe ficou logo de sobreaviso. Eram anos de experiência com as segundas intenções de Louis.

-Seja bem-vindo, irmão!

-Obrigado! É sempre bom voltar.

O rei parecia genuinamente satisfeito em revê-lo. Philippe sabia que Louis era bastante ciumento e competitivo em relação a seus êxitos militares. Resolveu se abster de tocar no assunto. Mas quem falou da guerra foi o próprio rei.

-Você é um herói. Parabéns! Trouxe glória à França. Mais uma vez.

Aquilo era inesperado. Philippe não se manifestou porque sabia da volatilidade das opiniões do irmão. Aceitou os elogios sem se abalar, mostrando muita reserva. Desviou-se prudentemente do tema assim que foi possível. Resolveu externar a sua gratidão.

-Agradeço o seu desvelo para com a minha esposa. Não esquecerei a sua consideração. O Chevalier de Lorraine me contou do seu empenho para que ela se recuperassse.

Louis gostou daquela gratidão.

-É minha obrigação, irmão. Seu filho será um neto ou neta de França. Aliás...

Foi aí que Philippe teve certeza de que havia algo mais em tudo aquilo. Sua intuição jamais falhava.

-Sim?

-Veja bem, irmão. Sabe que tenho um enorme apreço pela nossa Liselotte...

Uma das sobrancelhas do Duque de Orléans se levantou ligeiramente. As manifestações de apreço do irmão podiam ter consequências inesperadas. Ele afetava grande respeito e consideração pela cunhada, mas com Louis tudo era possível...

-Mas noto que desde aqueles infelizes incidentes no Palatinado, ela não foi mais a mesma.

Aí foi a vez de Philipe ficar na defensiva. Se ele que era francês e príncipe não engolira as justificativas para aquela barbárie, a Princesa Palatina muito menos. As pessoas podem deixar de tocar em certas questões por prudência, mas isso não significa que elas aceitem ou esqueçam.

-Bem, ela teria que ter uma pedra no lugar do coração para não se importar e seguir em frente como se nada houvesse ocorrido.

Louis achou interessante o modo como Philippe, mesmo sem gostar da mulher, a defendia. Provavelmente ele agia assim só para contrariá-lo.

-Aí está. Após conversar com o médico, eu pensei...

Aquela conversa reticente de Louis estava deixando Philippe irritado. Mas não tinha outra opção a não ser entrar no jogo.

-Pensou em quê?

-O médico explicou que ela tem uma gestação de alto risco. Infelizmente, há a possibilidade concreta de um insucesso...

Aquelas palavras soaram agourentas aos ouvidos de Philippe. Achava aquela conversa absurda e não via a hora de terminá-la.

-Ela já está com mais de seis meses. Não vai haver nenhum insucesso.

-Assim esperamos. Mas caso ocorra, eu considerei muito a situação e resolvi deixar o futuro desse casamento a seu critério.

-Temo não estar entendendo.

-Se ela perder a criança, eu acredito que não haveria mais motivos para retê-la, a não ser que esse seja seu desejo expresso.

Philippe ficou surpreso com a proposta do irmão. Não pela anulação em si, pois ele próprio pensara em anular o casamento e devolver a princesa ao Palatinado logo no início do casamento. Mas Louis sempre manifestara publicamente uma grande deferência pela cunhada. Aquilo lhe soava agora um oportunismo traiçoeiro da parte dele. Mas esse possível aceno da sua liberdade bem diante do seu nariz o abalou.

-Eu realmente não sei nem o que dizer...

-Não diga, nada. Vamos aguardar para ver como as coisas evoluem. Talvez tudo dê certo, afinal.

* * *

Philippe estava ceando na companhia do Chevalier de Lorraine. Havia contado a proposta do irmão.

-E então?

O Chevalier de Lorraine ficou calado.

-Não vai dizer nada?

-Não. Pelo menos, não agora.

Philippe estava pasmo. O Chevalier devia estar doente. Aquele não era realmente ele. Ele era mestre em externar opiniões, mesmo quando não lhe pediam.

-Mas você ama dar palpites em minha vida e odeia me ver casado. Detestava Henriette e sei que não gosta igualmente da Princesa Palatina.

-Isso não é verdade.

Philippe estava assombrado.

-O que não é verdade?

-Esse "igualmente" que você acabou de usar...

-Como não?

-Henriette - e que ela esteja em bom lugar- apesar de bela e requintada, era uma intrigante da pior espécie. Semeava a discórdia entre você e o seu irmão, era infiel a você e gostava de me boicotar. Madame é diferente. Não é bonita, veste-se muito mal, mas é leal a você. E preciso dar a mão a palmatória, ela nunca tentou nos jogar um contra o outro, muito pelo contrário...

-Eu sei disso. -assentiu Philippe.

-Por isso eu não vou dar opinião sobre o que você tem que fazer, Mignonette. Mas isso prova que o seu irmão age como uma cobra.

-Ele é uma cobra. Eu o amo, mas sei exatamente como ele é. Ah, e discordo que a minha segunda esposa seja feia. Ela é um tipo germânico, e as pessoas por aqui não estão acostumadas.

* * *

Ele passou no quarto da esposa antes de dormir. Parecia cansado e tinha uma ruga de preocupação na testa que não escapou a Liselotte.

-Que bom que veio. Está exausto, não? Vá se deitar...

-Não, estou bem. Já jantou?

-Sim, tomei um caldo extremamente insosso. O médico não quer que eu coma nada pesado para não passar mal.

Ele notou que apesar de seu bom apetite ela quase não havia engordado na gravidez.

-E o bebê? Está chutando ainda?

-Está mais sossegado. Sabe, eu não me incomodo quando ele chuta. Fico até aliviada. É sinal de que está vivo.

Philippe sorriu.

-Tem razão, Madame. Temos que pensar no nome.

No rosto de Liselotte apareceu um imenso sorriso. Ficou feliz com essa demonstração de interesse da parte do marido.

-Melhor você escolher, eu não sei o que convém por aqui.

-Talvez seja melhor esperar o bebê nascer e ver o que combina com ele. Meu irmão certamente espera que o chamemos de Louis.

-Bem, não é um nome feio.

-Nada disso. Queremos algo mais imponente. Algo elegante, grandioso...Como Philippe, por exemplo.

Liselotte deu uma risada gostosa. Apesar das limitações de seu casamento, as coisas ficavam melhores, mais divertidas com Philippe por perto


	3. Chapter 3

**_Logo que ele a conheceu achou que a segunda esposa era um prenúncio de confusão. Quando o rei marcou a comemoração do casamento seguida da cerimônia do leito nupcial, Philippe ficou profundamente irritado e resolveu enviar um duplo recado. Apareceu espartilhado, maquilado e usando um vestido de seda mais feminino e elegante que o da noiva. Louis precisava ser constantemente lembrado que as pessoas não podiam ser suas marionetes o tempo todo. Ao surgir em roupagens femininas, esperara ver decepção e humilhação no rosto habitualmente sorridente da princesinha. Mas ela era dura, nem pestanejara. Não demonstrara constrangimento, repulsa ou estranheza. Aquilo era um pormenor e ela resolveu ignorá-lo._**

 ** _Entrara no leito nupcial de camisolão feminino, mantendo a pesada pintura que usara no baile. A noiva não usava nada no rosto. Foi logo cortando qualquer esperança de consumação do matrimônio que ela pudesse acalentar. Declarou a sua preferência por homens, explicou rudemente que ela não era tipo de mulher que ele faria a concessão de tocar. Não era bonita o bastante, não tinha porte, não era requintada como Henriette ou Athenais. Ela não deveria esperar nada daquele casamento a não ser a anulação em futuro próximo._**

 ** _Aí esperou para ver como a situação evoluiria. Nos dias que se seguiram, Philippe ficou na expectativa de olhos inchados, suspiros profundos e recriminações. No entanto, ela manteve seu bom apetite e excelente disposição. Aproveitou a gentileza de Sophie de Clermont para conhecer a rotina da corte. A Princesa Palatina inclusive foi caçar com o rei. E o fato é que o ele se divertiu de verdade em sua companhia. Ela não seguia a caçada de longe. Liselotte cavalgava e participava ativamente. Gostava de atividades físicas, montava muito bem desde menina. Em uma palavra: era destemida. O rei parecia satisfeito, sinal de que ela não reclamara ou se fizera de vítima. Ele teve que dar a mão a palmatória, a segunda esposa era inesperada. Tomou coragem e resolveu chamá-la para uma conversa._**

 ** _-Meu irmão está muito empenhado em que nós cumpramos o nosso dever._**

 ** _Philippe estava recostado na cabeceira, Liselotte estava não muito perto, em robe de chambre , sentada numa cadeira. Achara aquele convite para visitar Monsieur muito bizarro._**

 ** _-Estou ciente. Ele me perguntou como estavam as coisas._**

 ** _Phiippe alçou a cabeça. Aquelas intrusões do irmão o aborreciam._**

 ** _-O que ele disse, exatamente?_**

 ** _-Ele perguntou se o nosso casamento estava "prosperando"._**

 ** _-E o que a senhora respondeu?- o tom era ligeiramente irritado e Liselotte não sabia se era com ela, com o rei ou com ambos._**

 ** _-Disse que sim e mudei o assunto para a caça._**

 ** _-Fez bem.-disse muito secamente._**

 ** _Liselotte pôs-se de pé. Philippe percebeu que ela ia retornar aos próprios aposentos._**

 ** _-Acho melhor que durma hoje aqui. Para evitar falatórios..._**

 ** _Ela sorriu, ainda que a situação pendesse mais para o trágico. Tornou a sentar._**

 ** _-Vivo aqui há pouco tempo, mas já percebi que evitar falatórios é impossível. Mas se acha necessário..._**

 ** _Philippe olhou-a com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto . Após o impacto da cerimônia do leito nupcial e das grosserias que ele lhe dissera, ela parecia estranhamente serena._**

 ** _-A não ser que a senhora não queira..._**

 ** _Elisabeth sentou-se na beirada da cama, a uma boa distãncia, tendo o cuidado em não parecer invasiva._**

 ** _-Não vejo motivo para tirá-lo de seu conforto. O que podemos fazer de melhor, agora, é dar tempo ao tempo._**

 ** _-Como assim?-ele não entendeu bem o que ela queria dizer._**

 ** _-É que, no fundo, talvez você tenha razão. Vamos deixar passar uns meses. Quando meu pai e seu irmão perceberem que o nosso casamento "não prosperou" ,vão acabar pedindo a anulação._**

 ** _Ele já havia pensado na hipótese por várias vezes desde que a conhecera. O que o chocava era a aparente resignação._**

 ** _-Isso não a incomoda?_**

 ** _Ela deu um sorriso enigmático, parecendo temer falar o que pensava e ser rude. Não desejava ofendê-lo._**

 ** _-Mais do que pensa. Eu vim aqui para ter filhos, não só para selar uma aliança, mas porque penso que continuamos em nossa descendência._** ** _Mas, infelizmente, é algo que foge ao meu controle. Não é minha culpa e tampouco do senhor. E, de qualquer forma, está sendo um aprendizado._**

 ** _Ela se pôs de pé._**

 ** _-Gute Nacht!- deu uma pancadinha de leve no ombro de Philippe se retirou._**

* * *

 _ **-Bontemps?**_

 _ **-Vossa Alteza, em que posso servi-lo?**_

 _ **Philippe olhou ao redor, viu a escrivaninha cheia de papéis, a pequena janela, os móveis gastos pelo uso. A atmosfera era meio sufocante.**_

 _ **-Eu poderia convidá-lo a um pequeno passeio nos jardins? Preciso esclarecer algumas dúvidas e acho que você é a pessoa certa.**_

 _ **Apesar da veneração que Louis inspirava em Bontemps, Philippe sabia que o valete também o considerava. E era uma pessoa muito bondosa e decente. Bontemps tinha um olhar justo sobre as coisas.**_

 _ **Chegando aos jardins, Philippe fez a pergunta que arranhava a sua curiosidade.**_

 _ **-Gostaria de saber como meu irmão chegou à conclusão de que a Princesa Palatina seria a esposa certa para mim.**_

 _ **Bontemps deu um sorriso tímido. Amava o seu senhor, mas também queria um grande bem ao príncipe e reconhecia que a sua vida não tinha sido nada fácil. Era necessário escolher muito bem as palavras para responder sem avivar os ressentimentos que já existiam entre os dois.**_

 _ **-Havia uma enorme quantidade de candidatas. No final restaram Mademoiselle de Caumont, a Grande Mademoiselle e a Princesa Palatina.**_

 _ **Philippe ficou surpreso. A "Grande Mademoiselle" era o tratamento dispensado à Mademoiselle de Montpensier.**_

 _ **-A prima Montpensier?- seu tom era de incredulidade. Ela era mais velha que ele e Louis, mas imensamente rica, por herança materna. Sob o ponto de vista financeiro era um partido esplendoroso, a despeito da diferença de idade de mais de dez anos. Era filha do primeiro casamento de seu tio Gaston. Diziam inclusive que ele sempre sentira uma grande inveja da imensa fortuna herdada pela filha. No passado, ela havia sido cogitada seriamente como esposa para Louis, porém a mãe deles, a rainha Ana de Áustria, havia dado a palavra final optando pela sobrinha, a Infanta Maria Teresa.**_

 _ **-Ao final, acharam que a Princesa Palatina era mais jovem, mais apropriada para ser a esposa de Vossa Alteza.**_

 _ **-E pode-se saber quem achou?**_

 _ **-Sua Majestade consultou a rainha e Madame de Montespan.**_

 _ **Philippe ficou pasmo. Louis sempre se superava na engenhosidade. Às vezes, beirava à perversão.**_

 _ **-E o que vocês sabem sobre a família da minha segunda esposa?**_

 _ **Aí, Bontemps ficou meio embaraçado. Não gostava de fofocas, ainda mais envolvendo a realeza.**_

 _ **-Bom, o pai dela, o Eleitor Palatino Karl Ludwig, repudiou a mãe da princesa, para se unir morganaticamente a uma dama da corte com a qual teve treze filhos. Na infância, a princesa Elisabeth e o irmão viveram boa parte do tempo em casa de parentes, até retornarem ao convívio do pai, já com outra família. Não deve ter sido fácil. Não sei como uma pessoa com uma infância dessas está sempre tão bem disposta.**_

 _ **Philippe estava inclinado a concordar com o valete.**_

 _ **-Entendo. Foi esclarecedor, Bontemps.**_

 _ **-Ao seu dispor, Alteza.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Na manhã seguinte, resolveu passar logo no quarto da esposa. Ainda era cedo, mas para a sua surpresa, o aposento estava cheio. O Chevalier de Lorraine- que normalmente adorava acordar tarde- Bontemps e Fabien Marchal estavam reunidos com a Princesa Palatina. Philippe ficou surpreso. Até onde sabia, a esposa nunca tivera qualquer assunto com Marchal. Nunca os vira trocar sequer um cumprimento. Bontemps fez logo uma ligeira reverência.

-Alteza...

-Monsieur...- saudou Marchal.

O Chevalier e a esposa ficaram mudos.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? Uma reunião secreta?

Foi Madame quem explicou.

-Não há segredos, Philippe, estávamos conversando sobre a minha antiga dama, a Duquesa de Cassel. Eu e o Chevalier iríamos conversar com você, mais tarde. Queríamos deixá-lo descansar.

-Trata-se da minha prima, Sophie de Clermont.-atalhou o Chevalier.

Eu sei perfeitamente de quem se trata.- trocou um rápido olhar com a mulher. Ela prosseguiu.

-Pedi a Bontemps que trouxesse Monsieur Marchal para nos dar ciência de seus progressos. Ele afinal conseguiu localizá-la. Está em Paris, desprovida de recursos. Gostaríamos de reconduzi-la a Versailles. Mas para isso, precisamos do consentimento do rei.

-Ele vai permitir. Eu mesmo falarei com ele.- assegurou Philippe.

* * *

 _ **-Então, ela admitiu a derrota?**_

 _ **Philippe olhou meio entediado para o Chevalier de Lorraine, que se sentia triunfante. Apesar de inteligente, ele cedia sempre aos impulsos ciumentos, desconsiderando as implicações mais profundas de certas situações.**_

 _ **-Não creio que ela veja isso como uma disputa. É você quem encara isso como uma competição.**_

 _ **-A sua segunda esposa perde feio para Henriette em todos os quesitos possíveis e imagináveis. Veio de um lugar sem expressão, não tem beleza, não tem finesse, não sabe se vestir...**_

 _ **-Não tenho dúvida de que a sua análise é correta, meu caro. Mas eu não consegui reparar nela com tanta atenção. Até parece que você é o marido e não eu. Talvez esteja se interessando demais por ela, isso é prova de algum sentimento...**_

 _ **O Chevalier nem percebeu a ironia de Philippe.**_

 _ **-Melhor para você, Mignonette. Se prestasse atenção naquela baixinha, veria o pouco apreço que o seu irmão, o rei, tem pelo seu bem-estar.**_

 _ **-A princesa nunca fez nada que perturbasse o meu bem-estar. Apesar do jeito franco e despachado, ela é bastante respeitosa.**_

 _ **-Não sei porque você a defende o tempo todo! Chega a ser irritante. Nem com Henriette você era assim...**_

 _ **Philippe resolveu se calar para encerrar a discussão, até porque o Chevalier estava ficando cada vez mais exaltado. Mas intimamente estava se sentindo desconfortável. Preparara-se para choros, queixas, discussões e ares de vítima. Mas a princesa não embarcara no roteiro previsto. Parecia estar mesmo deixando o tempo passar. E caso o casamento fosse anulado, o que lhe reservaria o futuro? Achava muito difícil que o irmão o deixasse em paz de vez. E a pergunta horrorosa se impunha: e se viesse alguém pior? Alguma megera, uma geniosa ou uma resmungona como a sua cunhada Marie-Thérèse? Precisava ser justo e reconhecer que a princesa Elisabeth Charlotte não o importunava de forma alguma.**_

* * *

 _ **Duas noites depois ouviu o pranto. Estava se encaminhando para seus aposentos, tarde da noite, quando, ao passar pela porta da princesa, ouviu soluços fortes. Sentiu-se um espião da intimidade da esposa. Talvez, a aparente serenidade, o espírito prático, fossem parte de um disfarce imposto pelo orgulho. Uma máscara que ela usava para evoluir com mais segurança por aquele labirinto de conveções que era Versailles.**_

 _ **Ficou tentado a voltar ao próprio quarto, pois tinha pouca paciência com dramas. Mas era certo que não conseguiria dormir sabendo que ela estava sofrendo e que era ele o causador daquele desgosto. Num rompante, torceu a maçaneta e empurrou a porta. O quarto estava mal iluminado, mas ele viu que a princesa não estava só. Uma mulher de cabelos escuros estava enrodilhada na cama, soluçando alto, abraçada à princesa, que a acalentava suavemente como faria com uma criança pequena.**_

 _ **Liselotte e Philippe se encararam.**_

 _ **-O que aconteceu?**_

 _ **A esposa balançou a cabeça com uma expressão triste como ele nunca vira. Philippe estava perplexo. Mas em vez de bater em retirada, acercou-se do leito. Depôs o candelabro que trazia na mesinha e só aí reconheceu Sophie de Clermont. Ela aos poucos ia ficando mais calma. Os soluços deram lugar a um lamento. Ela chorava baixinho.**_

 _ **-Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?**_

 _ **Liselotte acariciava os cabelos anelados de Sophie.**_

 _ **-Poderia chamar uma criada? Ela precisa de um banho quente.**_

 _ **Ele saiu, mas voltou depois de algum tempo. Agora, Sophie estava estirada sobre o leito, com os olhos semicerrados. Viu que a camisola estava toda suja de sangue na região do ventre. Trocou um olhar de estranheza com a mulher, que puxou o lençol para cobri-la.**_

 _ **A criada entrou com a cara estremunhada. Liselotte abriu a sua arca de roupa branca e separou uma camisola limpa, que entregou à criada. Philippe pegou Sophie nos braços levou-a até o quarto de vestir, onde estava a banheira. Liselotte levava o candelabro para iluminar. Ele saiu e pouco depois a esposa veio ter com ele.**_

 _ **-O que houve aqui?-ele perguntou com um fio de voz.**_

 _ **-Sophie é órfã, não tem dote, nem recursos. O rei impôs-lhe um casamento vantajoso, do ponto de vista financeiro, com o Duque de Cassel. Casaram-se hoje cedo, na capela. O que vimos é o resultado da noite de núpcias.**_

 _ **Philippe sentiu-se enojado. Mais uma vez o irmão era responsável direto por algo lamentável. Aquele velho repugnante violentando uma menina inexperiente. E com direitos sobre ela, pelo resto da vida.**_

 _ **-Esse homem é imundo.**_

 _ **-Sim, ele é. Mas e**_ _ **u vou ajudá-la. Ela vai melhorar.**_

 _ **-Se precisar de mim, pode chamar a qualquer hora.**_

 _ **-Obrigada, foi muito gentil de sua parte, Monsieur.**_

 _ **Ele afagou de leve o ombro dela.**_

 _ **Era bem típico do irmão traçar o destino das pessoas e depois abandoná-las à própria sorte. Mademoiselle de Clermont não merecia aquela violência. Ficou pensando na esposa, ela era uma pessoa de bom coração. Curiosamente era a mesma opinião que Liselotte tinha sobre ele.**_


	5. Chapter 5

-Ainda está pensando na conversa com seu irmão?

Estavam sentados no jardim, contemplando o crepúsculo alaranjado de Versailles. Aquele era um momento de paz e intimidade. Era o entardecer de um lindo dia. Philippe lembrou de uma conversa que ambos haviam tido em Saint-Cloud há algum tempo, quando o irmão o intimara a retornar a corte para se casar novamente. Teve que reconhecer que o Chevalier de Lorraine percebia com justeza o que ia dentro de seu espírito. Era uma sensibilidade que o amor expandia. A confissão de seu real estado de ânimo saiu sem dificuldade.

-Sim. Isso me tirou o sossego da alma.

O Chevalier sabia. Conhecia bem Philippe, sabia quando ele estava insatisfeito ou perturbado. Aquele deveria ser um momento de estabilidade e triunfo em sua vida, mas o rei plantara dentro dele uma semente de dúvida.

-Entendo. Mas já parou para pensar por que ele levantou essa possibilidade?

-Não penso em outra coisa.

-Seu irmão não faz nada ao acaso. Nem assume a responsabilidade pelos danos que causa.

-Louis é muito manipulador. Eu nem posso culpá-lo inteiramente. A posição que ocupa, misturada ao seu tipo de temperamento, tudo conflui para que ele aja assim.

-Ele alegou o desconforto da sua esposa e, por extensão, o seu. Mas você realmente acredita nisso, Mignonette?

Ele não sabia ao certo em que acreditar. Tudo estava muito confuso.

-Acho pouco provável. Ele não liga para isso. É antes uma desculpa plausível, do que o verdadeiro motivo. Talvez ele não tenha coragem de confessar a si próprio o que realmente pretende.

-Você pensa nos motivos em relação a você. Já pensou nos motivos relacionados a ele próprio?

Philippe não havia pensado. Estava cansado daquelas intrigas palacianas. Eram medíocres e repetitivas ao extremo.

-Não. Só achei estranho. E bastante cruel fazer planos a partir da possibilidade da morte do meu filho. E ele diz a todo momento que aprecia a minha segunda esposa. Imagine se não apreciasse...

-Sua segunda esposa tem um grande defeito, Mignonette...

Philippe franziu o cenho. Não suportava que atacassem Madame. Não sabia exatamente a razão, mas aquilo o deixava muitíssimo irritado. Principalmente quando os ataques partiam do Chevalier. Parecia algo ciumento, mesquinho, desnecessário. Ele não deveria sentir Liselotte como uma ameaça, pois ela o fortalecia, fazia com que se sentisse alguém melhor, e assim com maior capacidade para amá-lo.

-Ela é uma pessoa excelente. Tem caráter, não é dada a fofocas e põe o meu bem-estar como prioridade.-rebateu com dureza.

O Chevalier deu um sorriso suave onde não havia um pingo de ironia.

-Aí está, chegamos ao ponto...

-A que ponto?

-Henriette era apaixonada por Louis. Ele era o centro da vida dela, passava antes de tudo e de todos, inclusive de você e das filhas de vocês.

-É verdade.-anuiu Philippe.

-Com a Princesa Palatina as coisas saíram do controle dele.

-Como assim? Ele controla a tudo e a todos. Eu sou a grande prova disso.

O Chevalier pegou uma das mãos de Philippe e apertou-a com força, obrigando-o a olhar dentro de seus olhos.

-Não. Ele não controla a relação de vocês. Desde que ela chegou, e eu sou obrigado a reconhecer, ela sempre se reportou a você. Só a você.

Philippe ficou um tanto perturbado. Não desejava que o Chevalier voltasse aos antigos ciúmes.

-Mas não é assim. Nós não somos apaixonados. Eu amo você e ela sabe perfeitamente disso.

O Chavalier deu um sorriso melancólico.

-Eu sei, Mignonette. Mas você, gostando ou não , tem que admitir que ela te ganhou desde o primeiro dia. Vocês se respeitam, se entendem, confiam um no outro. E por mais que me doa, vocês se importam um com o outro. Não é paixão, é bem verdade, mas é uma cumplicidade invejável. Se eu e você somos apaixonados, vocês são leais um ao outro. Isso também é especial.

Philippe olhou para os pés. O Chevalier estava muito sábio naquela tarde.

-É verdade. Eu...gosto muito dela. E sei que ela se importa comigo. E com você também. Temos grande consideração um pelo outro.

-Então, chegamos ao ponto. Isso não estava previsto, Philippe. Lealdade também desperta inveja, assim como o amor e a glória. E nesse momento você tem as três coisas. Isso foge ao controle do rei e por isso talvez já não seja mais tão interessante vê-los juntos.

Philippe estava inclinado a concordar. O casamento foi por conveniência, mas dentro da limitações da situação imposta, eles se apreciavam, confiavam no julgamento um do outro. Era muito mais do que o irmão tivera com a cunhada, Marie-Thérèse, e até mesmo com as amantes. Liselotte dissera na primeira vez deles que ele era o seu rei. Ele era o centro dela, não Louis. A ela, Louis não manipularia facilmente como uma tola apaixonada. Liselotte era sensata - aquela sensatez germânica que misturava bom humor e franqueza e que ele tanto custara a compreender. Eles eram devotados um ao outro e acontecera por puro acidente.

-Obrigado, meu amor...

O Chevalier de Lorraine sorriu. Não era costume dele ser tão doce. Porém ele sentia que Philippe estava perturbado. Talvez fosse uma lição aprendida com Madame, isso de eventualmente poder serenar as coisas.

-De nada. Eu não quero me intrometer nas suas decisões. E nem no seu casamento. Mas eu tenho a tendência a desconfiar das intenções do rei. Principalmente das boas.

-Está escurecendo. Precisamos nos trocar. E eu ainda quero visitar minha esposa.

-Lembre-se que ainda há a situação da minha prima, Mignonette.

-Amanhã cedo conversarei com meu irmão.

Trocaram um beijo terno. Depois seguiram juntos em direção ao palácio.


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de se juntar ao Chevalier de Lorraine no jantar, resolveu passar nos aposentos de Madame para saber como andavam as coisas. Para a sua surpresa, a esposa estava de pé conversando animadamente com Maria, uma de suas damas. Usava um robe de seda verde sobre a camisola e confortáveis chinelinhos de cetim. Parecia muito bem disposta. Philippe deu-lhe um olhar critico, porque achava uma temeridade vê-la de pé. Achou que ela estava abusando.

-Mas o que está havendo? Isso é uma imprudência, Madame. Precisa fazer repouso.

Liselotte revirou os olhos e deu um suspiro melancólico.

-O que há é que estou cheia de ficar deitada. Já conheço cada detalhe deste quarto. Decorei as pregas das cortinas e os detalhes das tapeçarias. Estou morrendo de tédio.

Philippe entendia até certo ponto, mas a situação impunha que fosse ele o ajuizado.

-Mas o médico recomendou repouso absoluto.-destacou bem as últimas palavras, para que penetrassem bem naquela cabecinha loura e teimosa.

-Eu sei. Só estou esticando as pernas. Sempre adorei cavalgar, caminhar, me movimentar. Estou me sentindo uma estátua. Acho até que vou virar uma árvore.

Aquilo devia estar sendo um tormento para Madame. Era uma mulher atípica em vários sentidos.

Philippe ficou no meio do quarto, imóvel, de braços cruzados, olhando para ela com uma expressão séria, quase acusadora. Ela bufou e subiu no leito. Ajeitou-se na cama, mas parecia desconsolada.

-Precisa ser mais responsável.

-Eu sou muito responsável. Só queria mesmo esticar as pernas.

Ela pegou um livro e começou a folheá-lo. Philippe sentou-se na beirada e tirou o livro da mão dela sem a menor cerimônia. Examinou-o rapidamente. Era um volume de poemas de Andreas Gryphius.

-Desistiu de ler em francês?

-Não, eu terminei o livro de Rabelais. Foi o Senhor Bontemps quem o conseguiu para mim. Os poemas de Gryphius eu trouxe de casa.

-Entendo. Tome o seu livro. Não quis perturbá-la.

-Não me perturbou.-ela pegou o livro sem olhar para ele.

Ele se levantou e saiu. Mal havia dado meia dúzia de passos no corredor, quando Maria o chamou de volta.

-O que houve?- estava curioso.

Ela estava sorrindo.

-Rápido, me dê a sua mão...

Philippe não entendeu nada. Mas tornou a sentar na beirada do leito e entregou relutantemente sua mão ao comando da esposa. Ela colocou-a sobre a lateral da barriga. Ele teve um sobressalto.

-Mas o que é esse calombo?

Liselotte sorriu divertida. A cara dele era de puro assombro.

Philippe estava assustado como jamais estivera.

-É o pé do bebê. Provavelmente o calcanhar.

-E... isso é ...normal? Devemos chamar o médico?-falou, indicando a barriga com o queixo.

Finalmente a Princesa Palatina estava encontrando um divertimento. A expressão de Monsieur era impagável. Parecia escandalizado, como se eles estivessem fazendo alguma coisa proibida, daquelas bem indecentes. Falou com ar de pessoa experiente, ainda que fosse a sua primeira gestação.

-Claro que é. Você nunca sentiu antes? Falo das suas filhas...

Ele estava escandalizado. Jamais Henriette, uma princesa, o chamaria para "sentir" a sua barriga. A segunda esposa era muito estranha. Esse devia de ser um costume germânico. Achou aquilo muito esquisito.

-Nunca. Eu e Henriette jamais fizemos ... isso... que nós estamos fazendo aqui... Misericórdia...

Ainda que ele estivesse falando baixo, o bebê pareceu ouvir e se pôs a chutar forte sob a sua palma da mão.

Philippe tirou a mão, apavorado, aquela barriga pulsava, parecia realmente ter vida independente. Olhou a barriga de soslaio. Aí foi a vez de Liselotte achar aquela reação inusitada.

-Desculpe, não quis assustá-lo. Nem deixá-lo... enjoado. -ela estava meio decepcionada com a reação dele.

Philippe ficou envergonhado por ter sentido medo e estranheza diante de uma experiência nova. Logo ele que sempre fora tão ousado.

-Não estou enjoado. É a minha primeira vez fazendo isso... Mas, de um certo ponto de vista é assustador... e fascinante.

-Provavelmente esse não é um costume de nobres. Os casais plebeus são muito mais próximos entre si que a nobreza e a realeza. Eu acho interessante e não sou escrava de regras. É bom sentir que o bebê está se desenvolvendo.

Ela tinha razão. Se havia alguém que não era escrava das convenções era ela. Ele era uma prova disso.

Cautelosamente, tornou a colocar a mão sobre o ventre da esposa. O bebê estava mais sossegado. Ele ficou aliviado.

-Tenho certeza que vai ser um menino. E parece que não vai ser quieto. Eu e Louis éramos muito agitados, vivíamos brigando um com o outro quando éramos pequenos. Você era levada?

Pelo rosto de Liselotte passou uma sombra.

-Não sei. Dizem que eu era bem quieta. Depois mudei. Fui ficando mais alegre.

Philippe lembrou do que Bontemps havia lhe contado sobre os pais dela. Deu um sorriso. Liselotte retribuiu.


	7. Chapter 7

Logo pela manhã, Philippe, Fabien Marchal e o Chevalier de Lorraine foram levados ao rei que, até então, parecia de excelente humor. Acabara de tomar o desjejum e planejava uma bela cavalgada pelo bosque. Pensou até em convidar o irmão. Porém, ao vê-los todos juntos, ficou intrigado. Trocou olhares com Bontemps, mas não conseguiu perceber do que se tratava. Imaginou alguma enrascada do Chevalier - pessoa a quem suportava, mas no íntimo não confiava e nem apreciava. Uma vez ensaiara sondar as disposições da cunhada em relação ao amante do marido. Lamentavelmente, ela não mordera a isca. Não gostava de fofocas. Lá onde se criara não desenvolvera essa aptidão tão útil na vida da corte. Ao invés desse talento muito comum nos seres humanos, com expoentes representativos do sexo feminino, ela era de uma franqueza desconcertante. Às vezes ele desconfiava que ela estava sendo irônica, mas ela fazia uma cara tão inocente, que Louis duvidava. Incentivara a Marquesa de Maintenon a socializar com ela, contudo o resultado não surtiu o efeito desejado.

 ** _-E então? Como foram as coisas?_**

 ** _-Não sei o que dizer, Majestade. Foi... bizarro. Comecei falando da grande responsabilidade e da santidade que emanam do casamento. A Princesa Palatina concordou sem muita ênfase. Parecia ouvir para ser educada, mas não parece ser extremamente devota._**

 ** _-Liselotte era protestante. Teve que se converter ao catolicismo para poder casar com Philippe. Mas ela cumpre seus deveres, vai à missa ,se confessa e comunga. Não temos reclamações de sua devoção._**

 ** _A Marquesa não tinha tanta certeza, mas optou em ser comedida. Intimamente, achava Monsieur um devasso e Madame demasiado irônica, mas como eram parentes de Sua Majestade, guardou a opinião para si mesma._**

 ** _-É claro. E tentando conquistar a sua amizade, felicitei-a pelo estoicismo com o qual ela se comporta em relação ao próprio casamento._**

 ** _Louis tentou imaginar a cena. A cara da cunhada não deveria ser exatamente de satisfação. Era muito discreta em sua vida pessoal._**

 ** _-E o que ela disse?_**

 ** _-Afirmou que não tinha queixa alguma de Monsieur._**

 ** _O rei ficou decepcionado em seu íntimo, mas como Liselotte provavelmente nunca tinha tido outro homem além de Philippe, ela não tinha como estabelecer comparação. O que já não acontecia com Henriette, que tinha a ele, um rei, um amante fogoso, intenso e experiente, para contrapor a um marido que gostava de homens e cumpria seus deveres conjugais por mera obrigação. Philippe dera muita sorte nessa segunda vez. Reinava absoluto por falta de conhecimento da mulher e de concorrência._**

 ** _-Então, eu mencionei o Chevalier de Lorraine, e me perdoe, Majestade, falei do... vício italiano..._**

 ** _-Ah!- o rei estava bastante chocado por ouvir Madame de Maintenon usando aqueles termos. Era discreta, humilde e devota._**

 ** _-Bem, com a maior tranquilidade, ela falou que o Chevalier já estava aqui antes dela. E que o gosto do Duque de Orléans por homens não era incomum, já que que diversos imperadores romanos, Alexandre da Macedônia e os gregos em geral tinham essas... preferências. Do jeito que Madame falou, parecia até que era uma prova de honra ou uma distinção típica dos grandes homens._**

 ** _O rei ficou intimamente escandalizado com aquela defesa. Quem diria... Liselotte estava revelando uma personalidade inesperada. Philippe era bem sortudo. Criara um esquema onde atendia a todos e ninguém reclamava. A mulher ainda o justificava. Quisera ter tido essa mesma sorte com Marie-Thérèse. Deu um sorriso contrafeito._**

 ** _-Que bom para eles..._**

 ** _-Sim, para os três. E ela ainda falou uma outra coisa que me pareceu totalmente absurda._**

 ** _-O que foi, senhora?_**

 ** _-Que entre homens não há gravidez, assim não há esposa passando vergonha, filhos bastardos, nem lutas pela herança._**

 ** _Louis estava bestificado com a ousadia da resposta da cunhada. Parecia quase que uma indireta para ele. Mas ela não poderia adivinhar que a Maintenon era sua colaboradora. A Princesa Palatina estava se saindo bem audaciosa. Com certeza era o convívio com o marido. Certos casamentos pareciam traçados pela vontade celestial. Por mais loucos que fossem, iam perseverando, ainda que no erro. No caso, o rei enxergava com clareza as falhas do casamento do irmão, mas não as do seu._**

Voltou à realidade ao ouvir a voz de Philippe.

-Marchal localizou Sophie de Clermont, está escondida em Paris. Vem passando por grandes dificuldades financeiras. Como ela é prima do Chevalier e viúva herdeira do Duque de Cassel, julgamos adequado trazê-la de volta a Versailles. Minha esposa sente muito a falta dela, assim como o Chevalier, seu parente.

O rei sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto. Antes que tivesse um ataque de apoplexia, Philippe fez um sinal e o Chevalier saiu, acompanhado por Bontemps. O Chevalier ficou profundamente aliviado ao ser dispensado, pois a má cara do rei não augurava nada de agradável. Estava certo, pois logo em seguida, Louis começou a esbravejar.

-Vocês estão mancomunados? Essa moça envenenou o marido, um ministro de França. Tornou-se amante de um espião que quase matou você, meu irmão. Esse pedido é um absurdo. Ela deveria ter sido presa. Já fui bondoso demais.

Philippe ignorou o discurso inflamado do irmão. Aquilo não o impressionava mais.

-Ela casou obrigada por _você_. O marido a estuprou e a maltratava continuamente. Eu e minha esposa somos testemunhas do estado em que ela ficou na noite de núpcias com aquele degenerado. Ela foi levada a cometer erros por força da situação em que _você_ a colocou.

Louis arregalou os olhos, estarrecido com a ousadia de Philippe. Desde pequeno o irmão o contestava.

Fabien Marchal encarou o rei sem dizer nada. A cara estava séria como num funeral. Louis estava muito aborrecido com aquele confronto. Lançou a última cartada que lhe veio à mente.

-E se a Duquesa de Cassel resolver se vingar do Chevalier por ele ter matado seu amante, Thomas?

-Eu assumo a responsabilidade por ela.-disse Marchal, secamente.

O rei ficou surpreso com a audácia de Marchal. Mademoiselle de Clermont tinha uma legião de defensores.

Louis fez um leve aceno de cabeça. Capitulara, finalmente. Os dois saíram. Seu dia, que prometia tanto, estava agora arruinado.


	8. Chapter 8

Fabien Marchal partiu naquela mesma manhã. Regressou dois dias depois trazendo consigo a Duquesa de Cassel. Ela chegou de forma discreta, vestindo um traje escuro de viagem em sinal de luto pelo velho marido. Estava mais magra, mas isso conferia à sua grande beleza um certo aspecto imaterial que lhe assentava muito bem. Havia sido combinado que, para todos os efeitos, ela estivera com familiares em Pau.

O Chevalier de Lorraine e Bontemps estavam a postos para recebê-la. Fabien Marchal ajudou-a a descer da carruagem, mas ficou destacado. O Chevalier de Lorraine era afeiçoado a Sophie, mas não sabia qual seria a sua reação. Ele havia matado seu amante. Ainda que Thomas fosse um traste da pior espécie -espião, chantagista e traidor-a paixão não costuma aceitar bem argumentos racionais. Estava indeciso quanto a o que esperar daquele regresso. Ficou parado no pátio, aguardando a reação dela. Mas quando a viu tão pálida e magra, sob a capa escura, acabou tomando a iniciativa.

-Prima...

Ela ficou parada alguns instantes diante dele. Depois o abraçou e ficou recostada em seu peito por alguns instantes. Quando ele viu o seu rosto, percebeu que ela estava sorrindo, mas os olhos estavam molhados. O Chevalier afagou seus cabelos, todo desajeitado. Afinal, ofereceu-lhe o braço e entraram juntos no palácio, seguidos por Bontemps. Marchal ficou despachando a bagagem. Antes de retornarem a Versailles haviam comprado algumas coisas em Paris. Sophie agora era herdeira daquele velho tenebroso. O homem era viúvo, sem filhos. Além do título, havia terras produtivas.

-Está cansada?

-Não, primo. Gostaria de ver Madame. Como ela está?

O Chevalier abriu um sorriso gaiato e fez um gesto com a mão em curva, diante do ventre.

-Você já viu um barril?

Sophie percebeu que estava realmente de volta.

* * *

Madame estava com visitas. A rainha e a Marquesa de Maintenon haviam aparecido para saber de sua saúde. Maria saiu discretamente e foi avisar Philippe. Pouco depois apareceu Monsieur. Estava muitíssimo elegante com um traje cinza, cumprimentou a cunhada e a Maintenon cerimoniosamente.

Na véspera, ele, Liselotte e o Chevalier haviam conversado sobre a súbita ascensão da Scarron à condição de Marquesa.

* * *

 _ **Liselotte parecia particularmente entalada com o assunto. Mas não tinha o costume da fofoca. Para o marido, aquela ambiguidade toda era inédita.**_

 _ **-A família é sua, Philippe. O irmão é seu. A cunhada...tudo. Mas ...bom, é melhor deixar para lá...**_

 _ **Monsieur e o Chevalier estranharam, Madame usualmente não tinha papas na língua. Philippe sentou-se numa cadeira e deu o sinal.**_

 _ **-Fale logo o que pensa, Madame...**_

 _ **Liselotte colocou a mão na barriga, como que para tomar coragem. Aí, soltou tudo o que pensava.**_

 _ **-Acho que essa mulher é uma carola, muito falsa, uma hipócrita. A rainha é uma ingênua em lhe dar tanta confiança. É tão vil quanto a anterior.**_

 _ **Referia-se à Marquesa de Montespan, a quem considerava emérita oportunista. O Chevalier balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.**_

 _ **-Já farejei a velhacaria dessa Maintenon há tempos, Mignonette. Não falei nada para não ser taxado de maledicente. Mas se até Madame percebeu...**_

 _ **Madame balançou a cabeça concordando.**_

 _ **-Essa mulher pode tornar nossas vidas insuportáveis, no futuro.**_

 _ **Philippe achou que os dois estavam exagerando. Não sabia que a esposa era propensa ao drama. Devia ser efeito da gravidez avançada.**_

 _ **-A mulher é só uma beata. Um tanto bajuladora...talvez.**_

 _ **-Está querendo o rei, só não vê quem não quer.**_

 _ **Monsieur ficou atônito, de onde a esposa tirara aquilo? Para seu escândalo, o Chevalier de Lorraine fez coro de adesão.**_

 _ **-Também já percebi. É muito falsa. Foi trazida a Versailles por Athenaïs e quando ela caiu em desgraça, tirou o corpo fora. Logo estava de amizade com a rainha e colada no rei. Está querendo o rei, sim. Não seja ingênuo.**_

 _ **-Não sei de onde você tiraram isso. É tudo coincidência. Meu irmão não é nenhum bobo.**_

 _ **O Chevalier olhou-o com descrença. Liselotte revirou os olhos, impaciente.**_

 _ **-Sabe aquela peça que você me emprestou? 'Le Tartuffe', de Molière? Pois é, ela é a Tartuffa de Versailles. Um lixo, lixo real, mas um lixo.**_

 _ **Aquela maledicência toda já estava deixando Philippe constrangido. Resolveu parar com aquela cantilena.**_

 _ **-Vocês dois, parem de falar mal da coitada... Pobre mulher...**_

 _ **-Vejo que você e seu irmão possuem a mesma credulidade. -disse o Chevalier.**_

 _ **-Não se trata...**_

 _ **Liselotte ficou muito vermelha. Acabou interrompendo Monsieur.**_

 _ **-Pois fique sabendo que a "pobre mulher" ficou me sondando durante a sua ausência...**_

 _ **Philippe ficou muito surpreso. Não podia atinar que assunto a Maintenon poderia querer tratar com a esposa.**_

 _ **-Sondando sobre o que, Madame?**_

 _ **-É melhor deixar para lá. Eu avisei, não foi por fofoca, mas para deixá-lo de sobreaviso.**_

 _ **Os dois acorreram ao leito, curiosos, e em breve, cada um estava sentado de um lado, esperando Madame desenrolar o assunto com a Maintenon. Ela fez um resumo da conversa que tivera com a Marquesa. Philippe ficou pálido de raiva.**_

 _ **-Miserável! Isso é coisa para se falar com uma mulher em estado interessante? Tem certeza que ela falou "vício italiano"?**_

 _ **-Absoluta. Escuto muito bem.**_

 _ **-Velhaca!-**_ _ **Philippe estava fulo da vida.**_

 _ **A Maintenon era muito audaciosa. Deveria estar tomando conta da própria vida. Mais uma tratante para a coleção de Louis. O Chevalier tinha os olhos faiscando de irritação. A ideia da falsa beata se ocupando das vidas alheias era revoltante.**_

 _ **-Que abusada. Ela vai ver só uma coisa. Isso tem o aval do seu irmão, Mignonette.**_

 _ **Monsieur descartou a acusação, ainda que não tivesse muita certeza.**_

 _ **-Meu irmão é um rei, não se prestaria a uma palhaçada dessas. Falar essas barbaridades do irmão do rei para a própria esposa. Para semear a discórdia. "Tartuffa" é pouco. Mas você respondeu com muito acerto, Madame. Queria ter visto a cara dela. Aquela beata insossa.**_

 _ **-Eu nunca deixaria ninguém falar mal de você na minha frente, Philippe.**_

 _ **Monsieur e Madame trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade. O Chevalier sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes, mas ficou agradecido por Madame respeitar-lhe a primazia.**_

* * *

Philippe ficou no quarto observando a Marquesa de Maintenon. Notou que ela estava sem graça e evitava olhá-lo. Era a confirmação da culpa. Grande intrometida. Quando o Chevalier e Sophie chegaram, a rainha e a Maintenon já estavam de saída. Sophie foi logo cumprimentar Liselotte.

-Madame, que barriga linda!

Monsieur sorriu.

-É uma barriga com personalidade própria, Madame la Duchesse.

Fez um sinal para o Chavalier, e ambos saíram para deixá-las a sós.


	9. Chapter 9

O rei acabara de montar, estava prestes a sair acompanhado por Bontemps e alguns Mosqueteiros. Foi quando Monsieur apareceu trotando garboso em seu tordilho. Vinha sorridente e muito bem disposto, o longo cabelo ondulando ao vento matinal. Coisa bastante anormal para quem detestava acordar cedo. Louis logo ficou desconfiado. Eram anos de convivência. Bontemps, que estava perto e conhecia cada expressão do rei, foi acometido por uma súbita vontade de rir. Mas manteve a cara séria e ficou observando a dinâmica fraternal.

-Bom dia, irmão!-saudou Monsieur com um ar angelical.

-Bom dia!-respondeu Louis secamente.

Philippe percebeu de imediato que a cara do irmão ficara azeda, mas ignorou aquela expressão arrevesada que conhecia desde que nascera e propôs, cheio de jovialidade:

-Aceita companhia no passeio?

Louis teve a certeza de que aquela simpatia e espírito fraternal não eram naturais, mas que tinham algum propósito específico. Mas, como da última vez que haviam se falado o diálogo tinha sido áspero, julgou ser uma tentativa de reconciliação. Como amava sinceramente Philippe, a despeito da involuntária tendência à competição que o irmão lhe despertava, sentiu-se inclinado a fazer as pazes. Família era família. Aquiesceu.

-Claro, irmão. Vamos, sim.

Partiram e cavalgaram com boa disposição por quase meia hora. Eram seguidos de longe por Bontemps e os Mosqueteiros. O bosque estava cheio de recordações da infância. Era um lugar que dava a ambos a sensação de segurança, apesar de seus riscos naturais.

Apearam à beira de um regato. Louis, a essa altura já estava relaxado e contente. As faces estavam coradas pelo exercício.

-Que boa ideia,Philippe. Se tivéssemos combinado previamente não teria sido tão agradável, concorda?

-É certo. Quando a coisa é decidida ao acaso ou ao sabor do momento, acaba dando mais certo.

Sorriram os dois, sentados lado a lado. Monsieur tirou as botas e as meias, enfiando os pés no riacho. O rei prontamente fez o mesmo.

-Que delícia.-disse Louis.

Philippe sorriu gentilmente. Percebia que o irmão era oprimido pelo protocolo rígido que ele mesmo implantara.

-Quero agradecer a sua grande consideração, consultando-me sobre Madame e o destino de meu casamento...

Louis percebeu que aquela conversa o motivara, contudo não se aborreceu, ao contrário, ficou curioso em saber o que o irmão diria.

-Eu decidi que aconteça o que tiver que acontecer, continuarei casado com Madame.

O rei ficou surpreso, mas armou um sorriso de satisfação meio artificial.

-Isso muito me alegra, Philippe. Quando eu a escolhi para você, algo me dizia que teriam um bom entendimento.

-Agradeço mais uma vez. E digo até que temos um excelente entendimento, melhor do que muitos casais que tiveram a chance de escolher e de conviver previamente.

-Teve muita sorte com Liselotte, irmão. - o rei dizia isso sem um pingo de ironia, apenas com uma certa pena de si mesmo por não ter tido a mesma boa fortuna. Em casamentos por conveniência, a compreensão e a lealdade são mais benéficos até do que a paixão.

-Bom, agora nos estamos pensando no nome do bebê.

Louis deu um sorriso enorme. Não lhe ocorria outro nome que não fosse o do avô e do tio, no caso, ele: Louis. Não havia o que pensar.

-Sim, o meu sobrinho, o novo Duque de Valois.

Monsieur olhou-o de esguelha. Não resistiu e resolveu irritá-lo um pouco.

-Bom, tem "Louis" como você e nosso pai, tem "Gaston"como o meu finado padrinho...

-"Gaston"? Que ideia absurda! O tio Gaston só nos criou problemas, um golpista de marca maior...É só lembrar o que nossa mãe passou por causa dele...

Philippe estava dando risadas por dentro.

-Soube que nossa prima, a Grande Mademoiselle, acha que seria uma bela homenagem a seu falecido pai.

O rei expressou sua revolta. A prima era muito intrometida desde sempre.

-Se ela quiser algum "Gaston", que trate ela de ter um filho e colocar o nome do avô.

-Liselotte gosta de "Louis". É a forma francesa de um dos nomes do pai dela.

-Bom, o filho é de vocês, mas desaconselho "Gaston". Nome horroroso, traz péssimas recordações à nossa família. E... pode vir também outra menina.

-Virá um rapaz. Finalmente.-o tom de Monsieur era de absoluta convicção.

-Como pode ter certeza? Com Henriette só vingaram as duas meninas. Penso que a sua especialidade são garotas. Não vê? Marie-Louise é a sua cara -falou com malícia.

Monsieur não se abalou. Sorriu, aparentando estar muito seguro de si.

-Tenho tanta fé que estou disposto a apostar, se assim o desejar, meu caro.

O rei olhou-o, entre divertido e desconfiado. Ali havia algo que Philippe estava escondendo.

-Como pode afirmar com tanta segurança?

-Bem, primeiro vem a questão do método de realização.- Monsieur falava com ares de cientista experimentado. No entanto, jamais divulgaria que o método consistia em imagens da Virgem Maria espalhadas previamente sobre o leito conjugal e o uso de um terço antigo, abençoando partes específicas da anatomia masculina, destinadas à reprodução da espécie.

-E o sucesso da empreitada foi confirmado através de certos costumes germânicos, nos quais fui iniciado por minha segunda esposa.

O rei não estava entendendo nada. Imaginou alguma grossa safadeza praticada pelo irmão e a cunhada. Aquela Liselotte, ao final, de ingênua só ficaria com a cara. Ficou sem jeito de pedir detalhes. Optou em fazer uma expressão de grande conhecedor.

-Já tive notícia desses procedimentos, mas seria de grande utilidade se a nossa querida Princesa Palatina nos inteirasse sobre os hábitos de fertilidade de sua terra natal.

Monsieur fez um ar reservado. Não revelaria ao irmão que andara apalpando o ventre de Madame na calada da noite e nem que seu tom categórico derivava da abundância de chutes desferidos pela criança. Fez um expressão reticente.

-Será impossível. Madame é demasiado tímida.

O rei ficou decepcionado.

-Vai querer apostar ou não?-pressionou Philippe.

-Aposto que virá outra menina. Para completar um harmonioso grupo de três. Não que eu torça por isso, irmão...

Philippe calçava as botas.

-Está feito. Se vier menino, você me passa um belo saco de ouro.

Apertaram-se as mãos para selar o combinado.

-Feito.-disse o rei com certeza íntima que seria tio de mais uma garotinha.

Montaram seus cavalos e puseram-se em marcha de volta a Versailles. O mais feliz de todos era Bontemps, que os via, enfim, reconciliados.


	10. Chapter 10

No dia 27 de maio, o rei e a rainha ofereceram um banquete em comemoração ao vigésimo primeiro aniversário de Madame. A Princesa Palatina parecia muito melhor de saúde. Após a celebração, os Duques de Orléans, o Chevalier de Lorraine e a Duquesa de Cassel iriam para Saint-Cloud. Monsieur fazia absoluta questão que o filho nascesse em sua própria casa. O rei inicialmente tentou dissuadi-lo, mas acabou respeitando o desejo do irmão. Andavam em termos tão bons que Louis temia insistir e a acabar estragando a trégua fraternal que se instaurara entre eles.

Marie-Thérèse estava desolada porque tinha grande estima pela jovem cunhada e sentia que sem ela Versailles perderia boa parte da alegria. Madame de Maintenon era uma mulher honrada, mas às vezes um pouco enfadonha. A leveza de Liselotte faria falta.

Madame estava tão entediada com o repouso forçado a que fora submetida, que pela primeira vez na vida se sentia animada com a perspectiva de um evento. Chegara ao extremo de deixar Sophie escolher a roupa e as joias que usaria. Era uma pessoa de gostos bem austeros para os padrões da corte francesa e do marido. Por muitas vezes notara que a sua simplicidade o deixava desapontado. A família real estava acostumada ao padrão da bela Henriette. Liselotte tinha consciência de seu valor pessoal, mas sabia que seu forte era o lado intelectual e não a elegância. Logo que chegara, o rei se surpreendera com seu ótimo domínio do francês, infinitamente superior ao da rainha, que apesar dos muitos anos vividos na França, não perdera o acento espanhol e permanecia sem desenvoltura no idioma.

Marie-Thérèse havia se empenhado em escolher um belo presente para a cunhada. A Marquesa de Maintenon tentara influenciar, tanto o rei quanto a rainha, mas não obtivera resultado com nenhum dos dois. Insinuara a oferta de um missal encadernado em madrepérola ou de um fino terço. O rei não se manifestara. A rainha ouvira educadamente as sugestões, contudo acabara decidindo sozinha, de acordo com seu próprio julgamento, imaginando o que assentaria bem na cunhada.

Bontemps oferecera a Madame um antigo volume de poemas de François Villon . Ele sempre a mantinha abastecida de bons livros. Sophie presenteara Madame com três pares de belas luvas de camurça. Liselotte ficou muito agradecida pela lembrança.

-São tão lindas! Posso usá-las também para cavalgar e caçar. Gostei muito.

-Fico feliz, Alteza. Agora com a herança posso dar presentes bonitos aos amigos.

As duas sorriram. Havia uma caixa retangular fechada sobre a mesinha.

-O que é?

-Ainda não sei. É do Chevalier. Confesso que estou com um certo receio de abrir.

-Posso?

-Por favor...

Sophie desfez o laço. Dentro da caixa estava cuidadosamente dobrada uma rica mantilha branca, feita de renda finíssima.

Liselotte recebeu-a das mãos de Sophie. Ficou encantada com a leveza e a textura.

-É magnífica. Deve ter sido muito cara. Preciso agradecer ao Chevalier de Lorraine. Ele tem muito bom gosto.

* * *

Quando apareceu pronta, não deixou de registrar as expressões do Chevalier de Lorraine e do marido. Percebeu que estava com uma boa figura porque o Chevalier de Lorraine ficou mudo. Isso significava que ele não encontrara nela nenhum motivo de zombaria ou crítica. Usava um vestido azul escuro de tafetá no feitio "robe battante". O traje não tinha a cintura marcada, recebendo um panejamento que se abria progressivamente como um espécie de túnica ampla. A Montespan introduzira esse tipo de roupa com o objetivo de dissimular a gravidez. Liselotte permitira que lhe fizessem cachos largos, presos no alto da cabeça. Por sugestão de Sophie, aceitara colocar o par de brincos e o pingente de rubis que ganhara da rainha Marie-Thérèse.

-São presentes de meu irmão?-perguntou Philippe, com ar aparentemente desinteressado.

-Na verdade, vieram em nome da rainha. Magníficos, não?

-São, sim. Ela deve gostar muito de você.

Liselotte sorriu, meio sem jeito. Philippe olhava-a atentamente, dos pés a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Isso não a desestimulava, porque ele nunca se mostrara apreciador do seu estilo. Mas pelo menos, naquela noite comemorativa, ela não o envergonharia. Sophie de Clermont franziu o cenho. Achou que Madame merecia um belo elogio, pois estava muito bonita. E alguma demonstração, senão de afeto, ao menos de apreço. Mas não disse nada.

-Fiquei encantada com a mantilha, Chevalier. Nunca tive uma tão bonita.

O Chevalier de Lorraine sorriu satisfeito e fez uma discreta inclinação de cabeça. Também notou que Philippe tinha um ar de surpresa. Sophie achou muito estranho que nem o rei nem Monsieur tivessem dado nada à Princesa Palatina. Mas, afinal, aquilo não era de sua conta. Saíram os quatro.

* * *

O banquete estava animado. Vinho e pratos excelentes. Lá pela metade, o rei resolveu levantar um brinde à aniversariante.

-Saúdo minha cara cunhada, a Princesa Palatina. Desejo-lhe vida longa e feliz entre nós, a sua família.

Após o brinde, o rei fez um sinal e um criado chegou com um cesto coberto e apresentou-o a Liselotte. Ela deu um gritinho de felicidade. Lá dentro havia um cãozinho. Um filhote de galgo. Pegou-o logo no colo.

-Obrigada, Majestade! É um presente maravilhoso.

O rei sorriu, a rainha e a Maintenon também. O Chevalier notou que Philippe não gostara, pois fez uma cara muito feia, mas nada disse. A esposa estava radiante. Perguntou discretamente.

-O que houve? Está com uma cara péssima. As pessoas vão notar. Seu _querido_ irmão vai notar.

Philippe falou entre os dentes.

-Louis é um irresponsável. Agora minha esposa vai ficar às voltas com o cãozinho, vai fazer esforço, ficar se abaixando. É arriscado, entende?

Entender o Chevalier até que entendia, mas daí a a ficar convencido...

-Aliás, o que você deu a ela?

Philippe ignorou a pergunta e passou o resto da noite de cara emburrada.


	11. Chapter 11

Após o jantar festivo, Liselotte recolheu-se aos seus aposentos. Com ajuda de Maria e Sophie preparou-se para dormir. Partiriam para Saint-Cloud na manhã seguinte. Havia sido um bom dia, compensando o grande período de tédio que sentira. Não tinha um aniversário tão feliz assim desde pequena, quando morara com a tia Sophie, em Hanôver. Adorara o cãozinho que ganhara do rei, e em sua mente passavam várias possibilidades de nomes para chamá-lo. Não o trouxera consigo para o quarto porque notara a fisionomia fechada de Philippe e a última coisa que desejava no mundo era aborrecê-lo. Monsieur era uma boa pessoa.

Acomodou-se no leito. Sentia-se muito bem. Sophie ajudou-a com as cobertas. Tinha uma expressão concentrada, quase sombria.

-Alguma coisa a incomoda, Sophie?

-Não, Madame. Estou muito bem, de verdade.

-Parece triste. Não estava assim antes da comemoração.

-São apenas lembranças tristes. Vou afastá-las com uma boa noite de sono.

-Sabe que pode sempre contar comigo.

Sophie deu um sorriso. Se havia uma coisa da qual tinha certeza era da amizade da Princesa Palatina. Aliás, era por causa dela que estava pensativa, quase melancólica. Uma alta posição não era, em absoluto, a garantia de felicidade. A princesa, assim como a rainha e, provavelmente, ela mesma, nunca seriam felizes no sentido pleno da palavra. Eram subordinadas aos deveres e às convenções. Ser mulher era algo muito difícil naquele lugar.

-Bonne nuit, Madame!

-Bonne nuit, Sophie!

* * *

Sophie dirigia-se ao próprio apartamento, quando topou com Monsieur. Estava sentado na saleta, aparentemente fitando o nada. Ficou surpresa. Julgou que ele estaria na companhia do Chevalier de Lorraine. Cumprimentou-o e já seguia adiante, quando ele falou .

-Madame está dormindo?

-Ainda não, mas já está deitada.

Ele deu um suspiro fundo. Sophie achou aquilo muito inesperado.

-Algum problema, Alteza? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Ele indicou a cadeira próxima à dele. Sophie sentou-se, mas não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Ele era ordinariamente muito altivo, mas tinha um bom coração. Ficou ali, sentada, tentando perceber ao certo o que se passava com ele.

-É feliz, Duquesa?-ele perguntou abruptamente.

Não menos abruptamente, ela respondeu.

-Não.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se já esperasse aquela resposta.

-Acha que minha esposa é feliz?

Sophie corou. Não sabia o que dizer. Também não achava certo falar da intimidade de Madame, que era ativa e desembaraçada, mas ao mesmo tempo bastante reservada.

-Eu... realmente, não saberia dizer. Madame é muito... discreta.

-Só gostaria da sua opinião.

-Entendo, Monsieur. Mas não creio que gostaria da minha opinião. Não realmente...

Ele deu um sorriso melancólico.

-Bem, aí está. Você já me respondeu.-ele não parecia aborrecido.

-Não quis ser grosseira.

-Não o foi. Só que para as pessoas de fora é difícil imaginar o que é fazer as coisas por dever, quando o coração está em outra parte.

-Posso falar com liberdade, Monsieur?

-Claro.

-O senhor não esconde de ninguém onde está o seu coração. Mas a sua esposa, já pensou onde pode estar o coração dela? O senhor admitiria que ela demonstrasse o que lhe vai no coração publicamente? Acho que ela está numa posição muito difícil. Se ela tiver outro no coração e der mostras disso...

-Como fazia Henriette...

-Sim, exatamente. O senhor, me perdoe, mas o senhor não gostava naquele tempo. Não creio que aceitaria agora.

Ele fez uma careta, como se provasse uma coisa amarga.

-Eu me sentia... humilhado pelo que ela sentia pelo meu irmão.

-Então entende o que digo. Ela não pode amar outro, sem ofendê-lo. Mas se ela amar ao senhor...

-Nosso casamento não se baseia em amor, senhora.

-Eu sei. Tanto o senhor quanto Madame se esforçam para deixar isso muito claro.

-Não estou entendendo...

-Madame hoje estava linda. O senhor não a elogiou. Também não foi capaz de lhe dar sequer uma rosa. As rosas brancas são as prediletas de Madame.

Philippe pareceu aborrecido.

-Eu tenho a maior consideração pela princesa, já dei mostras disso. O Chevalier sente-se constantemente enciumado...

-Aí está. Chegamos ao ponto.

Intimamente Philippe teve que reconhecer a perspicácia de Sophie. Ele havia encomendado um presente para a esposa, mas não tivera coragem de entregá-lo para não desagradar ao Chevalier e para não deixar Liselotte confusa. Tinha medo que ela se iludisse a seu respeito.

-Na verdade, eu encomendei uma lembrança de aniversário para a minha esposa num joalheiro em Paris.

Sophie pareceu intrigada.

-E por que não a entregou?

Ele esperou um pouco, como se refletisse se deveria ou não responder.

-Eu tive medo. Da reação do Chevalier e da dela também. Mas acho que agi errado. Infelizmente, não há mais tempo de consertar.

-Claro que há. Vá ao quarto de Madame. Se ele estiver dormindo, pode acordá-la. Ela vai ficar feliz. Engraçado, o senhor quer que ela o ame, mas não quer, ao mesmo tempo. Ela nunca irá lhe causar constrangimento, Monsieur. Ela é a pessoa mais sensata que conheço.

Sophie se levantou. Fez uma ligeira mesura e partiu.

* * *

Entrou no quarto de Liselotte silenciosamente. Ela estava dormindo. Ficou com pena de acordá-la. Também teve medo de provocar uma cena sentimental. Tirou o saquinho de veludo azul do bolso do casaco. Já ia colocá-lo sobre a colcha, perto da mão dela, quando ela acordou.

-Oh!

-O que houve, Philippe?

-Eu...vim ver se estava bem.

-O que é isso?

-Seu presente de aniversário. Chegou em cima da hora e eu acabei esquecendo de entregar.

Ela se ergueu e ficou sentada na cama. Deu um sorriso de agradecimento. Parecia uma criança. Ele nunca tivera consciência do quanto ele era jovem até aquele momento.

-Puxa, obrigada! E, eu posso ver?

Ele ficou sem jeito, mas estendeu o braço e entregou-lhe o presente.

Era um medalhão oval de ouro, com uma rosa em filigrana. Ao abri-lo, Liselotte viu uma pintura em porcelana, um miniatura do rosto de Philippe. O outro lado estava vazio.

-Quando o bebê nascer, colocaremos uma miniatura dele também.

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-Muito obrigada, é tão lindo...

Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa. Fez-lhe um carinho no rosto, com a concha da mão.

-Obrigada a você, Elisabeth, por me aguentar. Ninguém nesse mundo é tão gentil comigo.


	12. Chapter 12

Na tarde de quinta-feira, dia primeiro de junho de 1673, Monsieur resolveu, subitamente, ir ao teatro. Estava muito agitado, sentindo que precisava urgentemente de ar fresco e, principalmente, de silêncio. Seu espírito pedia um ambiente civilizado e ordeiro. O fato é que a residência de Saint-Cloud estava movimentada demais para o seu gosto e ele estava começando a ficar tonto. Assim que chegaram de Versailles, suas duas filhas, Marie-Louise, de onze anos e a pequenina Anne-Marie, de apenas três, foram trazidas de Saint Germain-en-Laye, por determinação expressa de Madame a quem ele não ousara contrariar.

Liselotte por duas vezes havia visitado brevemente as meninas. E entre ela e Anne-Marie acontecera um caso de amor à primeira vista. Marie-Louise também gostara muito de Madame, principalmente porque sentira que era sua intenção trazê-las mais próximas do pai. Seu nascimento causara uma grande decepção a Henriette, que esperara um menino. Mas ao pai ela nunca parecera uma decepção, ele sempre a tratara bem, com carinho, ainda que não se encontrassem com a frequência desejada. Uma outra coisa pesava em favor de Marie-Louise: ela era muitíssimo parecida com Philippe, o que o deixava cheio de orgulho ao vê-la tão formosa e cheia de boas maneiras. Era a sua princesa. Um dia ela faria um grande casamento

Mas o fato é que além do Chevalier- que já era de casa, da duquesa de Cassel, do médico e seus auxiliares e das crianças, a sua cunhada, a rainha Marie-Thérèse aparecera no dia seguinte para visitar a cunhada, acompanhada da Marquesa Maintenon. De tanto ouvir Madame e o Chevalier de Lorraine reclamarem da viúva, acabara se deixando contaminar pela antipatia. Para completar Louis resolvera acompanhá-las e eles haviam se demorado por dois dias que pareceram intermináveis. Ficar em família com Marie-Thérèse e a Maintenon constituía um verdadeiro suplício. O irmão estava muito satisfeito em ver Philippe desempenhando o papel de anfitrião e pai de família. Enquanto jogavam cartas percebera aquele sorrisinho debochado que conhecia desde o berço.

Madame precisava descansar. Ele precisava descansar. Apesar do castelo ser bem grande, Philippe não estava acostumado a exigirem tanto dele. Estavam ali há menos de uma semana, mas o tumulto de Versailles os acompanhara. Para coroar a agitação, Brutus- nome pelo qual ele chamava o filhote de galgo de Liselotte e que acabara ficando oficial- ajudava a tumultuar ainda mais o ambiente.

-Esse cão é um tormento!-dizia Monsieur, revirando os olhos.

Mas ninguém lhe dava ouvidos. A esposa, as meninas e até o Chevalier de Lorraine, todos se derretiam pelo filhote. O animalzinho estava ficando cada vez mais inconveniente e, percebendo a pouca simpatia de Monsieur, tentava conquistá-lo com brincadeiras e latidos escandalosos.

* * *

-Vamos sair, antes que eu enlouqueça. Meus pobres ossos estão estalando de intranquilidade.

O Chevalier ficou surpreso. Madame estava enorme, percebera inclusive que seus pés estavam inchados. A criança faria sua entrada triunfal em breve.

-Mas vamos aonde, Mignonette?

-Ao Hôtel de Bourgogne, meu caro. Estão representando _**Mithridate,**_ de Racine. A peça recebeu muitos elogios.

O Chevalier estranhou.

-Mas você nem mesmo gosta de Racine. E a sua esposa... bem, com toda a sinceridade, aquele barril vai esvaziar a qualquer momento.

Philippe fulminou-o com o olhar.

-Não seja grosseiro. Que termos são esses? Tenha mais respeito pelo estado de Madame.

-Desculpe. Mas falo pelo bem dela. E se o bebê resolver nascer enquanto estivermos fora?

-Não vamos dormir em Paris, voltaremos depois da ceia. O pequeno não vai me aprontar uma falseta dessas. -disse isso, mas sem muita certeza, pois lembrava dos chutes voluntariosos da criaturinha na barriga da mãe.

O Chevalier deu um suspiro dolorido.

-Quantos atos, Mignonette?

-Cinco.

-Misericórdia. Não sei se vou aguentar essa maçada. Cinco atos?

-Aguentará, sim. Vá logo se aprontar. Vamos chegar maravilhosos no teatro.

O Chevalier resmungou. Interiormente previa uma noite aborrecida, na qual teria que tomar cuidado para não cochilar em público. Philippe devia estar muito aflito mesmo. Tragédia de Racine, em cinco longos e tediosos atos. Uma chatice, com toda a certeza. Talvez fosse melhor jogar bilhar e rolar no tapete com o cachorro bobo.

* * *

Os dois estavam muito bonitos e elegantes. Foram aos aposentos de Madame que tomava chocolate tranquilamente com a Duquesa de Cassel. Marie-Louise estava com elas. Seu rosto se iluminou quando viu o pai tão garboso. Monsieur era seu ídolo. O pai sorriu ternamente para a garota.

-Vamos ao teatro assistir à nova peça de Racine.

Liselotte continuou tranquila. Não parecia nada aborrecida com a escapadela dos dois.

-Divirtam-se, então.

Philippe se aproximou e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Voltamos quando acabar. Está tudo bem aí?-disse referido-se à barriga.

-Sim, tudo normal.

-Boa noite, senhoras.

* * *

A peça fora uma verdadeira provação, parecia interminável. Quando enfim chegaram, às três da madrugada do dia 2 de junho, Philippe logo percebeu que havia algo de anormal ocorrendo. Luzes acesas, movimento de criados. Sacudiu o Chevalier de Lorraine que cochilava. Enquanto ele tomava pé da situação, Philippe saltou da carruagem ainda em movimento. Subiu as escadas esbaforido. Temia alguma fatalidade. Nenhum dos criados lhe dizia nada. Encontrou o mordomo com uma cara sonolenta.

-O que houve?

-Está na hora de Madame, Alteza.

Philippe levou um golpe. O filho resolvera nascer de madrugada. Já era de se esperar. Antes de chegar ao quarto de Liselotte, escutou de longe a mulher gemendo de dor. O doutor e os ajudantes estavam trabalhando nela. Ficou realmente assustado. Apareceu a Duquesa de Cassel. Ela estava serena, aquilo o sossegou um pouco. O Chevalier estava na porta, mas não se animava a dar um passo, temendo o que poderia acontecer.

-A bolsa arrebentou pouco depois do senhor sair. O médico disse que já está nascendo. Mais um pouco e ...

Foi aí que Philippe ouviu um grito lancinante. Quando olhou, viu o médico tirando o bebê. A criança começou a chorar alto. Estava bem viva. Sentiu uma opressão sair de seu peito. Percebeu que o Chevalier de Lorraine batera em retirada, apavorado. O médico cumprimentou-o e ele viu o bebê.

-Parabéns, Alteza...

O rosto de Philippe se iluminou. Ouviu Liselote falar alguma coisa. Aproximou-se dela.

-O que é?

-Um menino, Madame. Tivemos um menino.

Ela deu um sorriso cansado.

O médico e a ama estavam limpando o bebê. Minutos depois, embrulhado como um pacotinho, colocaram-no nos braços da mãe. A Duquesa de Cassel estava radiante, contando a boa nova ao Chevalier.

-Ele é uma beleza, não é, Philippe?

-Sim, é.

-Já escolheu o nome?

Philippe pegou cuidadosamente o bebê. Olhou para ele e sentenciou.

-Alexandre-Louis. O que acha, Madame?

-Acho que combina com ele.


	13. Chapter 13

Fazia um belíssimo dia, com um céu azul profundo e um sol poderoso no firmamento, quando Philippe, o Duque de Orléans, desceu da carruagem. Acompanhado por Bontemps, foi ao encontro do irmão, que estava no jardim dando instruções pessoalmente aos trabalhadores sobre o plantio de novas mudas. O rei tinha tido a ideia de um enorme canteiro com flores, em tons que iriam do amarelo pálido ao laranja vivo, circundando a nova fonte que seria instalada dentro em breve.

Ao ver o irmão, tentou vislumbrar pela sua expressão se a criança já havia nascido. Percebeu que Philippe estava com a cara estremunhada e parecia bem sério. Aquilo prometia, em resumo, uma bela menina. Rosada, risonha e cheia de cachos como Liselotte. Ou talvez, com alguma sorte, quem sabe até duas garotinhas com a cara impertinente de Philippe, berrando o tempo todo. Philippe havia dado muito trabalho desde a infância. Era levado, insubmisso e contestador. A rainha-mãe, Ana d'Áustria, tivera um trabalhão com ele em menino. Genioso desde pequenino, muito teimoso e cheio de vontades. Como a família de Liselotte tinha fama de grande fertilidade, quem sabe gêmeas.

Dessa vez as coisas não sairiam fáceis para Philippe. Henriette nunca tivera muito entusiasmo por crianças e o fato de serem meninas diminuíra ainda mais seu limitadíssimo interesse. Mas com a Princesa Palatina as coisas seriam certamente diferentes. Louis duvidava que ela relegasse a educação dos filhos a amas e governantas. As crianças que ela tivesse ficariam perto dela e a paz e a libertinagem de Philippe e do Chevalier ficariam comprometidas por um longo tempo. Philippe seria obrigado a participar mais. O rei percebera isso quando os visitara. A ideia o agradou muitíssimo. Deu um sorriso cândido, cofiou o bigodinho e abriu os braços, muito acolhedor.

-Meu querido irmão, alguma notícia de nossa querida Liselotte? E minha sobrinha... ou sobrinho... já nasceu?

Bontemps, que estava bem perto, espichou o pescoço: também estava curioso. Monsieur continuava com a cara muito circunspecta. Falou em tom solene.

-Nasceu hoje de madrugada. Não dormi nada essa noite.

Louis gostou daquilo. Estava explicada a cara sonolenta do _**pater familias**_. Achou estranho apenas que ele viesse avisar pessoalmente.

-Meus parabéns, meu caro. E o que é, podemos saber?

Philippe ajeitou os ombros, deu um sorriso torto e soltou a novidade.

-Um menino muito grande e esperto. A mãe sofreu um bocado para tê-lo. Temos o novo Duque de Valois. Mais um neto de França.

O rei aparou o golpe com presteza. Philippe notou que ele ia fazer a "cara de quem provou limão", mas que prontamente percebera e se corrigira a tempo.

-Oh! Então veio um menino... -disse disfarçando o desapontamento- Espero que a minha cunhada esteja bem.

-Está descansando, mas está ótima. Minha esposa tem uma saúde de ferro. Já está cercando o médico para saber quando poderá voltar a cavalgar.

-Você deveria ter ficado com ela, irmão.

-Não se preocupe, o Chevalier e a Duquesa de Cassel estão com ela. E eu volto ainda hoje.

-E o nome? Já escolheram?

-Chegamos a um consenso: ficou Alexandre-Louis.

Bontemps percebeu que o rei ficou levemente chocado.

-E por que não Louis-Alexandre? Ficaria muito mais _**sonoro**_.

Philippe teve vontade de rir. Contudo, manteve a cara inocente.

-Eu e minha esposa resolvemos respeitar a ordem cronológica, primeiro Alexandre, o grande e depois a homenagem a nosso pai...

Os olhos do rei cintilaram de indignação. Aquilo era muita desconsideração da parte do irmão e da cunhada.

-E a você, meu irmão, é claro. Aproveito para convidar a você e à rainha para serem os padrinhos.

Louis ficou mais consolado, afinal poderia ser pior, poderia ser "Gaston". Mas, no íntimo, preferia "Louis-Alexandre".

-É, dessa vez você estava inspirado. Enfim um menino. Meus parabéns!

Philippe finalmente deu um grande sorriso de triunfo. Estava bastante satisfeito. Resolveu ousar.

-Sim. O primeiro de vários, com a proteção de Nossa Senhora. Felizmente, eu e a minha segunda esposa temos um bom...entrosamento.

Louis teve vontade de rir da cara dura do irmão. Certamente que eles eram entrosados. Liselotte apoiava Philippe em tudo e jamais o desmerecia. O irmão também a tratava bem e parecia depositar nela uma genuína confiança. Mas duvidava muito que ele tivesse colaborado de boa vontade na tarefa de aumentar a prole. De qualquer modo, aquele inusitado casal conseguira produzir um descendente. E viera um menino, ainda por cima.

-Imagino...

Philippe continuava a olhá-lo.

-O que foi?

-Não esqueceu da nossa aposta? No dia da cavalgada.

O saco de ouro. Philippe merecera com louvor, desta vez.

-Claro que não. Além de boa memória costumo manter a minha palavra. Bontemps, venha cá, preciso que encontre Colbert...

Louis voltou-se para o irmão.

-Como está se sentindo?

-Não entendi.

-Falo da paternidade. Deve estar emocionado. Assistiu ao parto?

Monsieur revirou os olhos. O irmão fazia cada pergunta mórbida...

-Uma barbaridade. Mas assisti, sim. Os gritos de minha esposa ainda ecoam na minha cabeça. O Chevalier ficou apavorado, achou que ela estava morrendo. Ficou tremendamente impressionado. Mas depois que tudo acabou, ela devorou uma tigela de mingau, tombou e dormiu. Acordou duas horas depois, totalmente bem disposta. Criatura notável, a Princesa Palatina.


	14. Chapter 14

A Princesa Palatina estava sentada na secretária de sua saleta particular em Saint-Cloud. Havia aproveitado aquele breve momento de sossego para escrever uma carta à sua querida tia Sophie. Posto que se correspondessem frequentemente, o nascimento de Alexandre havia interrompido, ainda que por um curto período o fluxo epistolar entre as duas damas.

 _ **"Minha muito estimada tia,**_

 _ **Espero que esta carta encontre a senhora, o meu tio Ernst, meus primos e minha querida priminha, todos com excelente saúde e em grande estado de felicidade. Peço-lhe que me desculpe a demora em escrever, mas como deve ter adivinhado, meu primeiro filho e, provavelmente o único, nasceu. É um lindo menino. Monsieur deu-lhe o imponente nome de Alexandre-Louis. Não sei se todas as mães são assim, mas acho meu bebê muito lindo. Ele sorri o tempo todo e eu poderia passar a maior parte do meu tempo a olhá-lo e seria uma mulher muito feliz e bem ocupada.**_

 _ **Uns dizem que ele é parecido comigo, outros afirmam que ele é idêntico a Monsieur em criança. Meu marido garante que o menino é igualzinho a ele quando tinha a mesma idade, o que já lhe valeu várias sentenças irônicas do rei, seu irmão, curioso de como ele se lembrava de si próprio com menos de dois meses de idade. Philippe não se deixou abater e foi buscar um retrato antigo e umas miniaturas que pertenceram à rainha-mãe. O rei teimou que o retrato não se parecia em nada, que o modelo das miniaturas era ele e não Philippe, enfim, aqueles dois adoram teimar entre si. Mas uma coisa há que se dizer, o pequeno promete ser voluntarioso como o pai. Tem muita fome, gosta de atenção e quando não é atendido com presteza, chora a valer. No fundo espero que ele seja ele mesmo, único e incomparável.**_

 _ **O nascimento do pequeno Alexandre alivia as pressões sobre nós dois. A hipótese de ser repudiada ou de um divórcio por motivo de infertilidade está agora descartada. Não que eu julgasse Philippe capaz de tais ações, mas nunca se sabe o que vai na mente daqueles que resolvem nossos destinos. Não tendo mais a obrigação de produzir um herdeiro masculino, Monsieur pode se dedicar aos afetos e às atividades que realmente lhe proporcionam prazer. Ele é um homem culto, um conhecedor profundo das artes e um generoso mecenas para vários artistas. Gosta também de reformas e melhorias, ultimamente vive ás voltas com arquitetos e pintores.**_

 _ **De minha parte, em pouco tempo retomarei minhas cavalgadas, minhas leituras e meus escritos. Além, do meu filho, há as duas meninas, filhas do primeiro casamento de Philippe. São encantadoras, uma delas ainda é bem pequena. Precisam de atenções e cuidados, e como a senhora bem sabe, eu sempre fui louca por crianças. Lembro-me constantemente de meus meios-irmãos. Sinto a falta deles, principalmente dos menores. Por falar nisso, meu irmão Karl esteve adoentado, mas agora já está bem.**_

 _ **A vida é imprevisível na maior parte das vezes. Dificilmente acontece da forma que sonhamos e desejamos. E a senhora, mais que ninguém, sabe em quem estou pensando e ao que me refiro. Mas não olho para trás. O passado é só lembrança. Nunca pensei que me casaria com quem me casei, que viveria onde vivo, que levaria essa vida de rígidas convenções na qual procuro me movimentar sem grandes erros. E na qual tento causar o minimo de danos, sobretudo a Philippe, por quem tenho um imenso carinho. Tento não ser um peso para meu marido, trabalho sempre no sentido de deixar a vida dele mais leve e fácil. Por comparação, vendo os tipos de homem que evoluem nestes salões, reconheço nele excelente caráter e um grande coração. Gostaria que a senhora pudesse um dia nos visitar e conhecer a nossa família.**_

 _ **Um grande beijo de gratidão por tudo o que a senhora fez por mim. Meu pequeno Alexandre só precisa crescer mais um pouco para aprender a respeitá-la e amá-la como eu, minha querida tia. Que Deus abençoe a todos vocês.**_

 _ **Liselotte"**_

Dobrou cuidadosamente, lacrou com seu sinete e chamou o criado para enviá-la. Depois foi para o jardim encontrar Sophie, as enteadas que brincavam e a ama com o bebê. Olhou para o céu firme e para as árvores. Fazia, indiscutivelmente, um lindo dia de verão.

 **FIM**


End file.
